A Bite in Golden Heaven
by Make My Wonderland
Summary: What if Serena Van der Woodsen visited Mystic Falls, decided to get over Dan and start over with her studies. Will supernatural novels save her from the real danger of the city?


-Can't do this anymore, B. I'm so sorry, I've got leave – Said Serena, her beautiful blue eyes wide opened, though she really was about to cry – You must be right. Maybe you and Dan have this so-called real connection, but I don't wanna be here to see it. I can't. It **hurts** me.

-Why? You were the one who dumped him by Mr. Teacher, S. - Blair said, nervously.

-I know it. That's why it wouldn't be fair to say the truth. Please, let me go. I've gotta go. Now.

-Where? - Blair asked, her heart making strange feelings. She really wanted Serena far from Dan, but she never wanted her BFF far from her.

-I don't really know. There's this city, Mystic Falls.

-Where's this, south of nowhere?

-No! - Serena sobbed and then laughed – It's not so far from here, and they say there's this awesome teacher there, Alaric Saltzman.

-So you planning to hang over with him? - Blair asked, her judging face coming back. Not the right time.

-No, Blair. I really think I wanna get on my studies now. I've been kind of overdosed with literature now, and they have such amazing supernatural legends there! So I wanna find Mr. Saltzman and get into some researching, you know...

-Now you're into that stuff? Please tell me you're not looking for Dean Winchester.

-Can't you take me serious once? I'm saying, I'm leaving, want it or not. I warned you. You've got my number, call me if you want something – Serena said angrily and then turned back. She was kind of full of all that. Blair always hurting her and so on. She always hurting Dan, and then a circle of hurt which she could not handle anymore. She already had packed up.

Mystic Falls, there's going Serena Van der Woodsen.

* * *

><p>-You ok, Damon? - Elena said, going to him as quick as he never saw her run. Maybe she was already becoming a vampire. Who knows?<p>

She'd hate him for eternity. Oh no. Not anymore. Now he was dying and good-old Elena would not hate him because of that. Just because of that.

-Calm dawn, Elena... - said him, trying to smile though he was really in pain. It was all so painful: the bite, his heart, everything. And now he couldn't turn it off.

-What happened to you? - she asked, almost crying – Did... did Tyler bite you?

-I'm alright, Elena... you have nothing to worry about.

-I'm... I'm so sorry Damon... - she said, sadly – I wish...

-I know. It's gonna be fine.

-But..

-Please. You've gotta leave before Klaus finds you.

-Klaus is gone. Bonnie... well, Bonnie wouldn't kill him because he could control himself. We don't know how. But he managed to do it. So she did the only wise thing she could thought of on that moment.

-Which was? - he rolled his eyes. Knowing the witch she should've gave him a "forgiveness rain" or something really stupid like that.

-She blacked him off and then erased his memories – Elena said, her cheeks lifting up. Suddenly she was way happier than before.

-Actually, she faded his memories. They'll come back – Stefan interrupted them.

-Which is why you two... - Damon pointed his brother and then the girl he loved – should leave. Now.

-What about you? - Stefan asked. Always playing good boy.

-I'm gonna be fine, as I said.

-Hardly – Alaric interrupted – This is a werewolf bite, dude. You know it.

-Let me be in denial, so.

-Hm, I'm sorry to interrupt.. - Jenna said, suddenly coming back to Damon's room – Rick, there's a girl downstairs, claiming she has to talk to you. She said she came all the way from Manhattan to research paranormal activity with you... I mean, does she also know?

-Not that I know – he said and then lifted his shoulders.

-Who the hell is this girl? - Damon rolled his eyes once again.

-Her name is Serena.. something. I know her, it's like I saw her somewhere.. magazines, well, I don't know.

-You kidding? - Caroline asked, her eyes widening – If she is Serena, famous, all the way from New York, maybe we all know her. I mean, we're girls... - she said, pointing Elena and Jenna – And I know you two read gossip magazines. Maybe she's Serena Van der Woodsen.

-From the Upper East Side? Rebel socialite? - Elena gasped and then laughed – No way!

Could everybody please focus, Damon thought.

-Anyway, she's downstairs... maybe you should go there and talk to her. But don't look to her too much.

-What? - Alaric asked, understanding nearly nothing. Jenna blushed.

-I mean... she doesn't got a good fame. And also she's pretty, so if you wanna be a live man, don't stare her.

-I won't – he laughed and then kissed her.

Alaric stepped downstairs and wondered why the girl got to the Salvatore's house instead of his. Then he remembered: Mystic Falls wasn't really a big city.

-Hey, good afternoon Mr. Saltzman! - he saw a blond girl smiling to him, lots of bags on her shoulders and back.

-Do.. do you want some help with it? - he asked. How could a fragile girl carry so much weight?

-Oh, no, it's ok! - she answered happily – I've struggled to find you...

-And you are...?

-Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! - she face palmed -I'm Serena Van der Woodsen, from Columbia – My mentor told me you do some amazing research around here, about, paranormal stuff, you know.

-So...

-Well, I wondered if I could join you. I mean, I know absolutely nothing about the theme, but things we could find in normal books. Bran Stocker. British legends. Anne Rice. You know.

-So you plan to be a historicist?

-Actually, a writer. Horror novels are so amazing, it's like... I don't know. I'm fascinated. Vampire and angels, mainly, are such complex and beautiful creatures. It's like love and loyalty run deeper then blood.

-I'm afraid I'm not making any researching team right now... I've been... occupied – he looked up to where should be Damon's room – a friend of mine is not okay in that moment.

-Oh... - all her happiness faded all of a sudden – I'm so sorry. Really. Guess I just have to find.. a way of learning alone.

-So you staying?

-Yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes: <strong>So guys, seriously. I'm a terrible writer, though I plann to improve it. And my english sucks, which really leads me into a poor vocabulary. Anyway, let me know what you thinks, folks! And if you've read it 'till here, sis or bro, I love ya.


End file.
